


Phil's Neck

by JaneBuzJane



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: But who doesn't like necks, Drabble, Fluffy, Kind of a weird neck fixation thing, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneBuzJane/pseuds/JaneBuzJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint really likes Phil's neck. Enough to write a small third-person diary entry about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phil's Neck

  


Clint _really likes_ Phil Coulson's neck.

In fact, if someone ever asked Clint which part of Phil he liked best, Clint would most definitely say, "His neck."

But Phil's mouth is running a close second.

The best thing about Phil's neck is that it's so… sensitive. One of _those_ spots. Every little brush of the lips, every little nip, takes his handler closer and closer to the edge, begging for Clint to fuck him.

And Clint is only too happy to comply.

Not to mention, Phil's neck is ridiculously strong. Clint doesn't know if it's a "Coulson thing" or what, but appearances definitely deceive when it comes to Phil's neck. Those are some muscles that have no right to be as attractive as they are. Like on that one memorable occasion where Phil pushed Clint against a wall and _held him there_ for an extended, enthusiastic marathon of fucking. It wasn't like Clint fought him (much). But Clint loves to marvel at Phil's neck, to feel those lovely muscles under his fingers.

Those muscles. Let Clint just rave for a minute here. They aren't the big, thick kind that Steve or Tony have from labs-slash-super-serums or gyms. These are the ropy kind, the ones that always remind Clint of a feral animal. And Clint, of all people, does not deny that Phil is an animal. A wild one. One that attacks viciously, with a fervor usually only reserved for obstinate paperwork or a particularly remarkable book.

Oh, and his mouth, God, how Clint loves Phil's mouth. Once it had been uncharted territory, but, over time, Clint has been able to stake a pretty definitive claim to that territory. _Now_ Clint is quite familiar with Phil's mouth. Especially his teeth, did Clint mention those? They are quite intriguing. They raise the most curious emotions in Clint that he's never felt with anyone else. Like when they nibble on Clint's bottom lip. And then he finds himself making noises akin to the ones Phil makes when Clint kisses his neck.

Yes, Clint really likes Phil's neck.


End file.
